


'Tis The Season

by DValkyrie



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas bullshit, F/F, Futaba is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Christmas eve calls for some time with loved ones. Ann plans just that.





	'Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I'm not a big Christmas person. I am, however, a lesbian connoisseur and enjoy all things gay.
> 
> Just a bunch of bullshit for the holidays.

Unfortunately, there was no snow this December in Tokyo. Only bustling business people and cheerful children as the twenty-fourth of the twelfth wrapped up. A light orange sunset was hanging over Shibuya - not the picturesque Christmas most people wanted or were used to. Unless you lived in Australia, of course.  
  
Luckily, Ann Takamaki had been to Australia when she was about seven or so for a holiday. The sunset wasn't going to ruin her plans, after all.  
  
The time was 4:55pm. 1655 as Makoto would say. The policewoman would have clocked off at around 4:30pm, and always walks through the door at exactly 5pm sharp. Sharper than Akira's wit, but not as sharp as Haru's axe.  
  
On the topic of Haru, she was going to host Christmas day at her place tomorrow. Everyone except Ann and Makoto would be staying over at Haru's, with the two arriving tomorrow morning to spend Christmas Day and Boxing Day as one big, happy, dysfunctional, sociopathic family.   
  
But that was for tomorrow. Ann was focusing on the now.  
  
She tapped her phone screen for a time check - 4:58pm. T minus two minutes before Makoto entered their apartment ready for dinner and shitty christmas films.  
  
Ann smirked and adjusted her fake eyelash that was glued down. She wanted to give Makoto a Christmas memory she  __would _never_ forget...  
  


* * *

 

Makoto climbed the stairs to her building's level, looking forward to her days off - she had been pulling many of the hard shifts around shopping districts, listening to the same Christmas tunes by foreign artists on repeat. Makoto had learned all the lyrics to 'White Christmas' by Michael Bubble? Buleb? Something like that. Makoto wondered how much money Michael Bottle made each year with every shopping centre and Christmas TV shows playing his Christmas songs over and over again? Probably more than all the Phantom Thieves combined...except for Haru, maybe.  
  
She turned the key in the lock of her apartment's front door and pushed it open with a sigh. The most eventful thing about Makoto's day was runing down a guy stealing some valuables from a jewellery store, all while humming that stupid song by Michael Bootleg. Adults go on about Santa's naught and nice list, so why do criminals have such a need to break the law and not get any presents from the big man himself? Makoto failed to comprehend that all her life, until Sae finally told her the sad truth of Santa not existing.  
  
Entering the apartment at exactly 5pm, the first thing Makoto noticed was that not a single light was on. She immediately panicked. Ann should be home, sprawled out on the couch watching some foreign reality tv show that turned minds to mush. She worried that Ann had been kidnapped by the same guy who stole from the jewellery store. He must have found out her address and now had her girlfriend hostage.   
  
Makoto whipped out her phone to ring for backup and threaded her keys through her knuckles as a means of protection, but froze when a tune filled the air.  
  
Her finger hovered over the emergency number as a voice, in English, started to sing.  
  
 _'I don't want a lot of Christmas_  
 _There's just one thing I need.'_

Makoto noticed their orange Google Home Mini blinking as the song continued to play.   
The lights turned on to reveal their decorated apartment. A small Christmas tree was in the corner with a couple of presents underneath it. There were two stockings hanging on the staircase near the leg hanging off the side.  
  
Wait, a leg? hanging off of the staircase?  
  
Makoto double checked and yes, a leg dressed in a latex red boot with white fur around the top stretched over the stair railing in a seductive manner.  
  
Makoto dropped her guard and and stared at the leg. She dropped her keys and crossed her arms as the person attached to the leg emerged from the top of the staircase, mouthing the words to the overplayed song.   
  
 _'I don't care about the presents  
_ _Underneath the christmas tree'  
  
_ Ann, dressed in red lingerie with white furr accents, never once dropped her gaze at Makoto as she did some over the top sexual poses, clearly showing off her flexibility and modelling skills.   
Makoto's face went bright red as Ann draped herself over the stair railing and slowly slid down the stair railing. If it were a spiral staircase, or more than five steps, perhaps the move would have more appeal.   
  
 _'I just want you for my own  
_ _more than you could ever know'_

Makoto gulped as Ann slowly strutted towards her, that lopsided Santa hat was staying on, defying all laws of physics. She felt herself get rather flustered when Ann reached her and wrapped her arms around her waist and one leg around hers.  
  
 _'Make my wish come true'_

Ann's eyes screamed 'bedroom,' and it was overheating Makoto's motherboard. Ann pulled her closer and grinned seductively  
  
 _'All I want for Christmas is'_

In perfect time with the song, Ann pressed a perfectly manicured nailed to Makoto's sternum and mouthed the word 'you.'  
  
The piano jingle started and just as Ann lent in to kiss Makoto - her whole plan crumbled to pieces.  
  
The song's verse started.   
  
[It was bass boosted.](https://youtu.be/Q-bRLvEOa0E?t=55)  
  
Both girls jumped in shock at the sudden change in volume and tone.   
  
"FUTABA YOU LITTLE SHIT GREMLIN!" Ann threw herself off of Makoto and screamed in frustration - breaking the illusion she had spend three hours and twenty eight seconds on creating. Her screams and swears couldn't be heard over the audio nightmare that was causing everything in the apartment to shake.   
  
Ann stomped over to the google home and screamed for it to stop. Makoto, shaking herself out of her daze some more, picked up the keys she had dropped on the floor and composed herself the best she could.  
  
Once the music stopped, Ann trembled with anger and turned to face Makoto.  
  
"Futaba ruined everything! She is  _so_ dead tomorrow you have no idea. I'm going to melt her skin and flesh into a new handbag!"  
  
Makoto approached her fuming girlfriend and attempted to calm her down.  
  
"H-Hey, I dont' want to arrest you for child abuse and murder."   
  
Ann huffed and folded her arms, glaring at the floor with a face full of rage, as if she was trying to burn a hole through to the neighbours bellow.  
  
"I have to admit, you scared me in the beginning. I thought you had been kidnapped," Makoto tried her best to defuse the situation, rubbing the back of her own neck sheepishly.   
  
Ann stormed over to the couch and threw herself down onto it, ignoring the makeup stains she would leave and she curled into an angry little ball. Makoto followed her and sat down beside the raging blonde.  
  
"I asked Futaba to get me the best sounding version of Mariah Carey's song as possible," Ann growled through gritted teeth.   
  
Makoto smiled softly, the thought Ann went into this was clear. Makoto loved Ann for many reasons: when she puts her mind to something, she goes all out. Makoto wondered how long Ann had been planning this.   
  
"Two weeks of online shopping for nothing," Ann grumbled, answering Makoto's rhetorical question.  
  
Makoto wrapped her arm around her ball of a girlfriend and pulled her close.  
  
"Hey, don't kill Futaba, please. Also, ignoring the tune that I've heard at least thirty times this month, I really enjoyed your show, and I'm actually glad you didn't use a Michael Bu...Boo-"  
  
"Bublé," Ann said the singer's last name perfectly.   
  
"Yes, him," Makoto sighed, patting Ann on the back.  
  
"You chose the second most infuriating Christmas song, so thanks," she leaned in a pressed her lips to Ann's head, getting a grumble out of the blonde.  
  
"And in all honesty, the outfit is pretty incredible," Makoto said softly.   
  
Ann lifted her head up with a small smirk, "Is it now?" She stretched up her body and legs to flaunt herself.   
  
"Y-Yeah, absolutely," Makoto stammered at her girlfriend's body. God, she looked amazing. To Makoto, Ann could wear  _anything_ and still look amazing.  
  
Ann draped her legs over Makoto's lap and wrapped herself around her again, pressing herself against Makoto with a grin.  
  
"Perhaps buying this online then was worth it in the end," Ann inched closer and pressed her lips against Makoto's, enjoying the soft hum that came from her girlfriend.  
  
When they parted, Ann grinned mischievously and called over her shoulder, "Hey Google, play my naughty playlist."    
  
  


* * *

 

  
Futaba was hunched in front of her laptop, typing quickly with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Akira peered over her shoulder as the codes flashed quickly along the screen.   
  
"Fucking with our favourite lesbians," Futaba responded, one finger hovering over the 'enter' key.  
  
"This is my payback for Ann taking my desert at Haru's party."  
  
Akira shivered, "Do you  _really_ want to piss off Ann around this time? Especially since we'll be seeing her tomorrow?"  
  
"Hey, it's a dog eat dog world out there, we gotta survive somehow!" Futaba huffed back.   
  
"That makes no sense," Akira deadpanned, just as Futaba hit the 'enter' key with an evil laugh.  
  
"Let's see how she'll get down and dirty to [Astley-Sama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXMskKTw3Bc)."  
  
"You are a dead woman."  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great holiday everyone.


End file.
